


The Wind is Howling

by AntiMatterZero



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aftereffects, Frisk - Freeform, Gen, Genocide Run, Undyne - Freeform, chara, toby fox - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiMatterZero/pseuds/AntiMatterZero
Summary: After 50 RESETs, the human tries something new, letting themselves die to a transformed Undyne. With them dead, what will Undyne do when dealing with the aftereffects and grief?





	The Wind is Howling

When hits that should have connected missed, Undyne knew that the human was screwing around.

This demonic child standing before her confused her. They had killed so many, they had killed Him, so coldly, so brutally, so dead-on, and they wasted no time in killing her when she dove in the way to protect that kid. So why was it that they were seemingly losing ON PURPOSE? They didn't look tired, they looked just as determined as she felt, but they seemed to attack in slow motion, giving Undyne lots of chances to attack them with spears, and it was few and far between that the human dodged her attacks. 

This little brat's planning something, she thought. There must be a reason why they weren't attacking as viciously as they could be. It wasn't as if Undyne was slacking herself, she was pummeling the little demon with attack after attack, determined to put an end to their chaotic path of injustice.

She deflected and blocked their hits easily, too easily, they seemingly let themselves stumble backwards as Undyne brought on the offensive. She had no time to ponder why they were not taking this seriously, all the more easy to kill them and end this, which remained her lone goal. If she failed here, she knew that the thing swinging their weapon at her would not stop until nothing remained of the Underground's population but dust.

Finally, they landed a hit, Undyne gritted her teeth as her left shoulder was gashed, dust flying in the wind from the wound. She knocked them back with a spear.

Hit, miss, occasional strike, dust in the wind. 

Attack, defend, punish their lack of trying with brutal force.

Finally, the human fell, blood spilling from their chest and pooling around the cavern floor they now laid on. To ensure that they were good and dead, Undyne threw a final spear into their torso. They shrieked in pain before...

"Heh!" They spewed out as blood dripped out of their mouth. This shocked Undyne as up to this point, aside from a few grunts and laughter, they were dead silent.

Undyne's face was one of confused anger. "What's so funny, punk?! From where I'm standing, you're the one defeated here!"

They stared at her and then fell into a coughing spit into a giant wad of blood splattered on the floor next to them. They grinned. "It appears you are right, I am the one...hrrk...beaten here. But Undyne, I look forward to seeing what you'll do this time. Watching you attempt to hold them together in their grief. This run shall be very, very, hrkkk!...interesting." 

Run? This time? What the hell was this demon talking about? Undyne thought, but before they could say something, the human drew began laughing maniacally before taking their last breath. Their blood red SOUL floating out from their body before exploding into pieces that seemed to find hold out of known reach and sight.

Undyne watched as their SOUL shattered, she thought about their words one last time before collapsing out of exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> My reboot of my "The Heroine" series.
> 
> Undertale and it's characters by Toby Fox.


End file.
